gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alex Hawkeye
Biography Like any other kid his age, Alex was extremely fascinated with the COG army while growing up. Alex's dad was in the infantry division for the COG army, so he didn't really get to see his dad often, and when he did, it was brief. Once when Alex was 10, his dad took him and his older brother,John, to a COG base, and taught them everything needed to know about the base, from the weapons locker to Engineering. Later that same month, Alex's father became missing with a handful of others. Alex began to worry about his dad and days later he and his mother were visited by some COG officers. Alex received his father's COG tags, and from that day on he pledged to join the COG army in hopes to find his missing father. Growing up, Alex was taught how to shoot better and reload faster by John. By the age of 17, he graduated school and joined the COG army with his Brother. Emergence Day During Alex's Basic days, The Locust emerged, causing the whole camp to panic. The Officers training the new recruits were ordered to ship off all of the troops that seemed ready to take on the new enemies, and Alex was one of the few chosen to go. Alex was confused and scared upon seeing the devastation that the Locust had caused. Alex's Raven was hit by incoming fire from the Locust while approaching the landing zone and crashed into a nearby building, and he and the pilot were the only two to survive. The two went out to look out the window and saw the COG and the Locust engaging in combat. Alex later lost the pilot to a Locust sniper, but he himself escaped the battle in one piece. Alex wandered for several days, escaping Locust troops, and eventually fainting inside of a building where he was found by Stranded. Alex was isolated from the war by the Stranded for three years, until COG soldiers came to the Stranded's location because of Operation: Lifeboat. Alex was glad to be back with the COG again and tried to make a deal to keep the Stranded that helped protect him. Now, back in the war Alex became part of the 9th division, and was promoted to Sergeant. Locust War 10 A.E The 9th Division was stationed at Ephyra, when the Locust attacked. Charlie squad (including Alex) were ordered by Marcus Fennix to stay with him and try to rescue Adam Fennix. The squad, and Marcus, failed to save Adam Fennix in time before he was buried in ruble from the Fennix mansion. Marcus's decision to save his father lead to the fall of Ephyra. Marcus, and what was left of the squad, were court-martialed and sentenced forty years to Jacinto's most notoriously brutal prison, nick named the 'Slab' In prison Alex was imprisoned in cell block-36, just two cells away from Marcus. In his cell was another man, Leuchars, who was a bank robber and a murderer. During the first two years in prison, Alex was tortured by both the Wardens, and Leuchars. Leuchars, tortured Alex for his own sick pleasure, where as the Wardens wanted answers to why he helped Marcus disobey orders. At night Alex could hear other squadmates scream in agony and pain from being tortured, none confessed to why they helped, in respect to Marcus; so one by one their screams were silenced till Alex was the only squad member left alive. The third year was entirely different, after a days worth of torture, Leuchars began his routine of picking on a COG soldier, but this time he had a weapon he made fom the 'bed'. Alex killed Leuchars during their brawl, but didn't come out of it in one piece, he had a bloody slash wound just above his right brow down to his lip. Alex was forced to keep Leuchars dead body in his cell. In 14 A.E Alex was pardoned by Colonel Hoffman and rejoined the 9th division and was called "Hero" amongst the soldiers. Back in battle As soon as Alex rejoined the 9th division, the were sent out to Jacinto to protect an outpost a few clicks away from the heart of the city. After days of short firefights with Locust scouts, the Division was finally attacked by a larger squad of Locusts. Days went on between the two forces and the 9th division had half as many soldiers as it had before the attack. Lieutenant Janson, the leader of 9th division at the time, Ordered the squad to fall back, which was a costly mistake for the COGS. While falling back Lieutenant Janson was Sniped in the back, Alex a few steps away helps the fallen officer to cover. Before the officer died he promoted Alex to Lieutenant. Alex rounded up the remaining troops and prepared for an all out attack. The attack was a success but very brutal for the troops, only six survived including Alex. Sinking of Jancinto The 9th division was one of the few evacuation teams in Operation: Hollow storm. Alex, now in charge of the squad of twelve, had little patience with the scared and stuborned stranded. During the evacuation, Alex ran into his older brother John Hawkye who was a sniper in the COG army. When the two left the 9th division to see if they could find more stranded to save, they were ambushed by a group of Locust spotters. The two barely made it out alive with minor bullet wounds. When the two went back to where the 9th division were, they were surprised to see the place deserted. John noticed their was but one King Raven left and the two managed to operate it. The two left seconds before the city was submerged underwater and met the rest of 9th division aboard the CNV Sovereign. Death The 9th division left the sovereign and helped the stranded rebuild on vectes. Later also was in volved in The Battle of New Jacinto. Hoffman ordered the troops dig trenches and fill them with imulsion in order to lure in and incinerate the polyps that arrived. During the battle, Alex suffered substantial wounds and accidntly fell in the imulsion seconds before it was ignited, burning him and hundreds of polyps. Personality and traits Alex prefers his helmet and claims that the helmet is his 'face'. Alex has a few scars on his face but tthe most notable one is the one that goes down the right side of his face from his experience at the Slab. After the sinking of Jacinto, Alex gets whole new armor, which he customizes. Alex has an obsession with fire ironically enough thats how he dies. Category: Gears Category: characters